Thank You
by RyterHarpie
Summary: Oneshot. Two broken hearts, unknowingly seek each other out. Helping to heal the wounds that love can cause. Please don't hurt me!


**I apologize before hand. I'm not going to say who the couple is until the very end. If I do then there will be a gang of Hinata fans outside of my doorway. Oops, didn't mean to let that slip. Okay, the male lead is a secret. You can hate me, after you read the story, kay?**

I ran through the woods crying. Naruto had left me behind. I could not believe that only moments ago I had been ready to pour my heart out to him. I was going to tell him how much I loved him, and there he was, holding Sakura close and…and….kissing her.

'I'm so stupid! I already knew that he loved Sakura, and why would he want me any way? Why would anyone want me?'

I kept running until my legs felt like they might fall off. I sat down beside a tree, and silently cried. I didn't notice at first, but it got louder, a thumping sound. I looked up and saw him, practicing. He couldn't see me, because his vision was blocked by a nearby bush, but I could see him. I almost blushed when I got a full look at him. Even though it was a cold night he didn't have a shirt on. Sweat shone on his body. I totally forgot about my sorrow as I watched his body move with a fluid and almost poetic grace. He suddenly stopped his attack on the practice dummy and slid to the ground.

'Oh no, what's wrong with him? Is he hurt, he might need help.'

Without another thought I forgot about the fact that I was technically spying and ran out to help.

"A…Are you o..O..Okay? Is anything hurt?"

He looked up at me, utterly confused. It took awhile, but he finally stood. He turned away from me. I almost felt like crying again. What had I done wrong? I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't hold back a whimper. He didn't turn towards me, but I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Lady Hinata. I didn't mean to worry you. I've just had a lot to think about lately."

I didn't take my eyes off of him. I had never seen this side of him, it was almost scary. I thought back to all of the times I had actually had the chance to be alone with him, not many, but….In all that time I had never seen him that….That… I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him the best I could.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been watching. I…I…didn't mean to, I…I just…..just."

He let his smile return to his face as he turned to look at me, but it quickly disappeared when he looked at my face. His hand went up to my face and traced the faint trail that my tears had caused. I blushed furiously, my whole face going a rose red.

"I thank you for you're concern, but are you alright Lady Hinata."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you with my problems. I'm sorry. I'll leave now if you want."

"I admire that about you Lady Hinata. You worry about everyone else, and don't become obsessed with your own self, but you really shouldn't apologize for being a good person."

He leaned in close and let his lips move over mine. They were a perfect fight, almost like a shadow that belonged there. He pulled away and quickly, obviously shocked by what he had done. My hand ideally went up to my lips, I could no longer hear what he was saying, but I saw his mouth moving. My instincts took over, and before I could stop myself I found myself kissing him. I could almost imagine him going wide eyed, but after a second he returned the kiss with just as much passion. I ran my hand through his hair, never wanting to part with him. We finally broke the kiss gasping for air. I looked down, not daring to look at him.

'What have I just done?! We barley know each other. He probably thinks I'm an idiot.'

I wanted to run away right then, but a warm hand took hold of my chin. He forced my head up and made meet his eyes. His smile brought tears to my eyes.

"Thank you, I think we both needed that, Lady Hinata."

"Pl…Please don't call me **_Lady_** Hinata."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, and took both of my hands.

"You are right. I suppose I should call you princess or even goddess Hinata. No, that does not do you justice."

I smiled shyly at this, not really sure that I deserved any of this praise. If he really knew me he wouldn't say such things. I was sure of that.

"Just Hinata, I'm only Hinata."

"You could never be a 'Just' or an 'only', but I will respect your choice. Thank you, Hinata."

"You're welcome, Lee."

**Alright, send on the hate mail. I'm ready for it. Yes this was Hinata/Rock Lee. I know that almost everyone will have a problem with the couple, but right now my brain has shut down on the fic I want to do. Besides, it's only an oneshot. Review and tell me what you think of the story, not the pairing.**


End file.
